Young Flames
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: The birth of the princess of the Sol Demension sparks a new way for the kingdom to see things. What happened to the kitten Blaze before her gaurdian duties were bestowed upon her and how did she become the cat that she is today?
1. Chapter 1

**-I wanted to write a story about Blaze the Cat's childhood from birth. This is my take on it.-**

* * *

It was a clear beautiful night in the Sol Dimension, everyone was at peace. Up in the castle a miracle was taking place.

The castle's servants were rushing around, hurrying to prepare for the birth of the child of the king and queen. The king was by his wife's side and was holding her hand while the doctor was at the other, seeing that her heart was beating normally and checking to see that everything was in order.

"Flame," said the king in a comforting voice. "The birth of our daughter will be a most great moment for us and all the land. I wish her and you to be healthy."

Flame kissed her husband's check while sweating.

"I love you Aaron. Thank you,"

She flinched from the pain and the doctor and his assistants got ready for the delivery.

* * *

The cries of the newborn infant echoed through the castle halls. The nurses cleaned the baby off and carefully handed her to her mother in a royal purple blanket. The kitten squealed and mewed but was calmed to coos once she felt warmth and comfort. Flame and Aaron both smiled warmly at their newborn daughter.

"She looks just like you my dear." Aaron commented.

Flame nodded. "With a hint of her father too."

Aaron hugged his wife and daughter while the bedroom was being cleaned up by the nurses and castle staff.

"What shall her name be?" The king asked.

Flame smiled. "I can tell this little one holds something special within her. What about Blaze?"

The king looked at his wife.

"But why?"

The kitten sneezed, blowing out little flames as she did.

"Oh!" The queen was shocked. "Bless you little one." Flame said worryingly, she looked at her husband. "S-she just-. Did she-?"

Flame held her daughter close. The king stared wide-eyed.

"I can't believe it. Could it be back?" He whispered to himself

"What could be back?" The queen asked.

Aaron dashed away to the library. He jumped on a rolling ladder and got a hold of a book from his private section. He then rushed back to the bedroom and flipped through the yellowed pages of the book he had brought with him. Flame tried to look over what he was looking at from the bed.

"Aaron what is it?!" She queen demanded.

Aaron came across a bookmarked page and put his finger on it while reading to himself.

Flame rocked their kitten while looking at her husband. Aaron looked up with an astonished and worried look on his face.

"It might be…" He whispered. "But it is."

Flame reached for the book he was holding.

"What?"

She took the book from him and examined the pages it was open to.

"Your family has…?"

Aaron rubbed his head.

"I can't keep this a secret anymore…Yes, my lineage has traces of pyrokinesis. It doesn't show up that much but it still can every once in a while. I just didn't think that it would show signs of appearing in our baby girl."

The king frowned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Flame looked at her husband's face and to her daughter's confused face.

"That can't be all bad, can it?" She asked. "She's alive and healthy and that is what matters Aaron."

"Yes, that is all that matters now but what about in the future? Pyrokinesis is very difficult to control at times and master completely." Aaron answered. "I don't think that she will be able to handle it."

"She'll be strong, I just know it." Flame said reassuringly.

The king opened his mouth to say something but closed it and smiled.

"You really don't know."

Flame laughed and kissed her husband.

"So, back on topic. What should we name her?" She asked.

The king thought for a minute and looked at her.

"I like your idea. Blaze is a fitting name."

Flame smiled and looked at the kitten.

"Blaze."

The kitten turned her head to her mother and snuggled up against her, falling asleep to the sound of Flame's heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Blaze was born she was showing more signs of her pyrokinesis through coughs and sneezes. The part of the staff that helped take care of her were concerned with the flames coming out of the little kitten and reported it to the king and queen immediately The king and queen denied their sights as much as they could, saying that they must have seen a flash of light in their vision or they were just seeing things caused by the summer's heat.

"Aaron the staff are concerned, we can't hold this up forever." Flame said while feeding Blaze; she managed to get one of the staff members to let her feed her own child.

"I know, but as long as she's little we can cover it up just well enough."

"Can we just stop focusing on her power for just a moment? That is all we have been doing."

Blaze stopped feeding and Flame put her over her shoulder to burp her and after sat her on her lap.

"..You're right; we've been obsessing over it." Aaron confessed. "This isn't healthy, but it's just so frightening with what may happen."

"I know. Right now just let her grow; this stress is a danger to all of us." Flame cradled Blaze.

Aaron sat down beside her.

"I suppose it is." He held out his finger and Blaze wrapped her tiny hand around it with smiles and wonder.

Aaron smiled.

* * *

As months passed the kitten grew; learning about the world through her senses. She had now learned how to crawl which meant the need to baby-proof the castle was needed more than ever. The staff had done everything they could to keep the young princess safe by putting up gates, putting covers on electrical outlets and more. The princess was disappointed with these obstacles every time she came across one and tried to break it only to be picked up by someone and taken away to another area. Her mother and father were there for her as long as they could be, but when royal duties demanded they be apart Blaze was taken care of by the castle staff and mostly the queen's close friend, a widowed noble named Abigail. Abigail was a White Shepard with brown eyes that sparkled in the right amount of sunlight. She was overjoyed when she had heard of the birth of the princess and had volunteered to watch her when Flame and Aaron were either away or busy.

On the current day Aaron and Flame were required to go to the grand opening of the new bridge that would close the gap in between the kingdom and neighboring regions so that communication and trade could be done quicker and more easily.

"Thank you for watching her while we're out Abigail." Thanked Flame. "You're always a big help to us."

"Anything for my best friend and her husband." Abigail said while smiling.

Flame handed Blaze over to the dog and gave her daughter a kiss on the check and started walking away. Blaze started to cry when she saw her parents try to leave.

"Oh sweetie!" Flame ran back to comfort the crying infant. She hugged her. "Mommy and Daddy have to leave. I promise, we'll be back soon. No tears. Awwuh." She tried to calm Blaze down.

Blaze calmed down a little, enough to let her parents leave, but not enough that she stopped crying entirely and not enough that Flame felt extremely guilty.

Blaze whimpered as she watched her parents get farther and farther away. She still reached out in hopes that she could somehow grab their sleeves and make them stay. When they disappeared out of her sight Blaze's ears drooped.

"Don't be sad sweetie," Abigail told her. "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon." She turned Blaze around to face her and wiped the tears off of her face. She hugged Blaze while the infant shivered and took her inside the castle.

Abigail took Blaze to her nursery room and sat her down on the sun shaped rug in the middle of the floor. Blaze pouted and slid down from her sitting position onto her belly with her arms under her. She looked up at Abigail with sad eyes. Abigail couldn't help but feel heartbroken when she saw the look on the baby's face.

Abigail picked some of Blaze's baby toys out of the toy chest across the room from the crib and spread them out on the floor. Blaze sighed. Abigail picked up the stuffed dragon that made a roaring sound when it was squeezed. She squeezed the dragon's tummy.

"RAW!" The dragon roared and it got Blaze's attention. Blaze looked at the dragon and turned away from it.

"Aww, I thought that would work. Your mother told me you loved this thing."

Abigail put the dragon down, slid a baby play piano over to Blaze and switched it on. She pressed a few keys and Blaze looked over. Abigail's ears perked and she smiled.

"Com'on. Let's play some music."

Blaze started to crawl over when a butterfly flew into the room and distracted her. She watched the butterfly flutter around the room and tried to follow it. The butterfly landed on the crib and stayed there until Blaze got too close. The butterfly then flew out the window. Blaze frowned at the sight of the butterfly leaving. She only wanted to play. She turned back to her babysitter who wasn't as interesting as the butterfly and yawned.

"Someone's tired."

Abigail scooped Blaze up in her arms who started rubbing her eyes and sat in the rocking chair. She rocked Blaze until she fell calmly asleep. The white shepard stopped rocking her and put her in her crib for naptime. Abigail left the room quietly and went to go sit one of the living rooms. One of the servants came up to the couch.

"Care for a coffee m'lady?" He asked holding a coffee mug in his left hand.

"That would be nice, thank you." She answered.

The servant went off to fetch her some coffee as Abigail turned on the television, bringing up a soap opera. She had just gotten into it when she heard Blaze's crying from her room.

"Just leave the coffee on the table please." She told the servant when he came back with her coffee. "I'll be back."

Abigail made her way to the nursery and picked up Blaze out of her crib.

"What's wrong sweetie? Shhhhhh." Abigail held Blaze and hugged her. "You hungry?"

Abigail brought Blaze into the dining hall and set Blaze down in the highchair that was near the head of the table. She brought out a blend of tuna and rice from the kitchen, scooped up a spoonful of food and brought it to Blaze's mouth.

"Here comes the train, choo choo!" Abigail playfully said as she tried to get Blaze to open her mouth.

Blaze reluctantly opened her mouth after 4 or 5 attempts and let her babysitter put the spoon in her mouth.

"Good girl." The dog continued to feed Blaze until she wouldn't eat anymore.

Blaze squirmed and fussed in her highchair until Abigail burped her and set her down in her room again. While Abigail wasn't looking, Blaze scooted over to where the dragon plush lay on the floor. She picked it up and hugged it; making the dragon roar.

Abigail turned around and smiled at the baby. Blaze noticed and turned away.

"It's okay that you like the dragon." Abigail told her.

Blaze didn't move and started hugging the plush tighter.

"Blaze?"

The white shepard reached out and Blaze scooted away.

"Okay, you don't want to see anyone right now do you? I'll be over here." Abigail stood up and sat down in the rocking chair and watched over Blaze for the rest of the King and Queen's outing. All the while Blaze would not let that plush out of her grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

When Flame and Aaron got back from the ceremony later that evening they went straight to where their daughter and the widow were. Flame poked her head in the door and saw Blaze in the corner with her dragon plush and Abigail in the rocking chair reading a book.

"We're back." She said, making both of them look up at her.

"Welcome back you two." Abigail closed her book and stood up. She took a couple of steps closer. "Blaze was a little darling while you two were gone. She really missed you two though. She wouldn't play and hardly paid any attention to me when I tried to get her to. She's been like that since a while ago; hugging that dragon plush you said she liked." Abigail pointed over to where Blaze now lay on the floor dozing off with the plush still in her grasp, drool was stringing from her mouth.

"Oh, well she's still much attached to us, I knew this would happen. Aaron she's too young to be away from us for very long like today. She needs to come with us until she gets older."

"Flame, where we have to go sometimes will be way too dangerous for an infant; we can't bring her everywhere."

"Well then maybe we shouldn't rush off everywhere. As a mother I don't think what we're doing is right."

Abigail politely waited for them to stop talking before speaking.

"She was fine, honestly. We had a good time. She'll get used to me in time."

Flame nodded.

"Oh, Abigail, I almost forgot!"

Flame quickly went and fetched a bag of Asterems worth a significant amount of money and brought it back.

"No Flame." Abigail said when she saw the money bag. "I couldn't possibly take that much. You don't have to pay me."

Flame pushed the bag into her arms.

"No, I insist. You deserve something for helping us as much as you do. Take it."

"No really."

Flame pushed the bag farther into Abigail's arms and refused it when the shepard tried to give it back. Abigail finally accepted the payment and held it to her side.

"Come here sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are home." Flame called to her daughter.

Blaze dropped the dragon plush and crawled to her mother. She stopped at her feet and reached up to be picked up. Flame picked up her daughter and nuzzled her.

"You missed us didn't you?"

Blaze cooed and snuggled up to her mother. Aaron stood in the doorway watching and smiling.

"Thank you for the money…" Abigail said quietly. "Well," She raised her voice back to normal volume. "How did the ceremony go?"

"It went well." Flame answered. "It should increase and expand our imports and exports."

Abigail nodded.

"That's good."

"The news crew was there so we should expect to see ourselves on TV later. I hope my hair was okay. Sometimes it just seems like it has a mind of its own."

Flame twirled around with Blaze in her arms. Blaze laughed.

"Thank you for watching her Abby."

Abigail blushed at the queen using a nickname while addressing her. The white shepard nodded.

"You're welcome Flame."

The king stood behind his wife and her friend; smiling and listening to his wife talk to her friend and eventually tried to get in on the conversation. They talked for a few more minutes before Abigail looked at the clock on the wall.

"Pardon me but I think it's time for me to go."

Flame glanced at the clock. It was getting late and the sun was setting outside the window.

"You can stay for dinner if you'd like." Flame offered.

"That is a very nice offer Flame but I couldn't"

Flame's smile faded.

"Why not? Abby you musn't let yourself too used to being alone in that big house of yours. It's been 2 years since Walter died and you spend almost all of your time there all cooped up. It isn't healthy."

Abigail flinched at the mention of her deceased husband's name and breathed in. Walter was a German Shepard Dog whom she met when she was in her late teens. He was the son of the Duke of Canis and they were brought together by arranged marriage between their families. He was a very proud and hardworking man. They didn't know about each other at first, just thinking that this was the way of the law of contract that binded them together; and they were right, it was but they developed affections for each other and eventually fell in love. Walter was nice, funny and dependable, but stubborn at times when his thoughts on an important subject matter differed from someone else's. His stubbornness and temper sometimes got the best of him and ruined banquets and alliances with other nations that his father had to patch up behind him.

"Abigail?" Flame asked when the dog went silent. "Abigail…I'm sorry about mentioning him but I really think you should come out once in a while."

"…It's okay Flame. I understand you only mean well…and I agree I need to get out more. I accept your dinner invitation." Abigail replied.

"Are you okay?" Flame asked concerned.

"Yes I'm okay." Abigail tried to smile.

The king had taken Blaze from her mother's arms and was holding her gently. The chefs were already preparing dinner and the servants were setting the long table.

"Here, you can sit down in the living room" Flame said as she led her friend to one of the comfy chairs and sat her down. Abigail thanked the queen.

Flame nodded and went to the table where her husband had already sat Blaze in her highchair. One of the servants came over to them with a blend of chicken, tuna and vegetables for the baby princess and started feeding her. Abigail still sat in the living room until Flame brought her over once the food started coming out. The family and friend then sat down at the table and once everything and everyone was in place, they started to eat.

"This is really good…" Abigail said as she picked at her food.

"…I shouldn't have mentioned him at all" Flame thought.

Aaron tried to start a conversation but failed to do so when nobody responded to him. The rest of the dinner was quiet and after everyone had finished and the table was cleaned they sat in the living room for the rest of the night. Soon Blaze became tired and Aaron put her to bed. When he came back Abigail had already left for home; leaving the two alone.

"Flame, you really need to think before you say things. She's not over loosing Walter from sickness yet." He put his arm on her small shoulder.

"Maybe but-"

"I know you were trying to help but she's sensitive remember?"

"Yes…"

Flame's ears drooped and she went to go get ready for bed. Aaron put on his nightclothes and sat on the bed while his wife showered. Flame came out of the bathroom in her silk nightdress and got into bed with her husband. They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. The baby sleeping cozily just next door as the stars and moon shone high in the sky.


End file.
